playschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
ABC For Kids Favourites
ABC For Kids Favourites is a series of compilation VHS, DVDs and CDs of ABC For Kids songs and shows including Play School. Episodes #Bananas In Pyjamas - Pyjama Party and Sand Palace # Mr. Squiggle and Friends - Squiggles and Quoits # Humphrey B Bear- Humphrey the Piano Tuner and Humphrey and the Standard Lamp #Play School - Humphy's Home Among the Gumtrees DVDS ABC For Kids Bumper DVD Collection ABC For Kids Bumper Collection Volume 2 ABC For Kids Bumper Collection Volume 3 ABC for Kids Favourites 1 Description All your favourite ABC for Kids characters on one DVD! Episodes *Bananas in Pyjamas - Big Clean Up and No Speaking Day *Play School - Old MacDonald, Miss Polly, Jump and Jiggle, and It's So Nice to Have a Cuddle *The Fairies - Perfect Fairy Magic *Bob the Builder - Lofty the Star *'Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends - Respect for Gordon' ABC For Kids Favourites 2 Description All your favourite ABC for Kids characters on one DVD! Episodes *Waybuloo - Whistle *Play School - Television *The Fairies - Fairy Cakes *The WotWots - Bubblywots, Hippopotamus *Postman Pat Special Delivery Service - Crazy Robots *Yo Gabba Gabba! - Dance ABC For Kids Favourites 3 Description All your favourite ABC for Kids characters on one DVD! Episodes * Thomas & Friends - Thomas and the Jet Plane * Bob the Builder - The Three Musketrucks * The Fairies - Sleeping Beauty * The WotWots - Drowsy DottyWot - Pelican * Yo Gabba Gabba - Birthday * Play School - On the Farm Giggle and Hoot Presents Giggle-icious Music Description Join Giggle and Hoot and some of their good friends as they sing and dance to giggle-icious music. Sing-along to eight new Giggle and Hoot songs such as Birdbath Boogie plus everyone’s favourite, Hoot’s Lullaby. Episodes *Play School – Making Music *Justine Clarke – Great Big World *Shaun the Sheep – Saturday Night Shaun *Waybuloo – Magical Music Giggle & Hoot Present - Hoot-Tastic Dress Ups Description Jimmy Giggle and Hoot the owl love to play dress ups. Join them and their friends having fun as superheroes, pirates, kings and more. Episodes *'Thomas & Friends - Buzzy Bees' *Play School - On the Farm *Timmy Time - Timmy Finds Treasure *Pingu - The Superhero *Zigby - Zigby Plays Detective *Bananas in Pyjamas - Prince Rat The Very Best Of ABC For Kids Episodes *Guess How Much I Love You - Bedtime Story *Thomas & Friends - Double Trouble *Shaun the Sheep - Ewe’ve Been Framed *Play School - Arts and Crafts *The Fairies - Fairy Dancing Girl *Angelina Ballerina - Angelina and Ms Mimi Giggle and Hoot: Love To Sing! Description Jimmy Giggle, Hoot and Hootabelle love to sing - and so do their friends! Join in the musical fun with new songs from Giggle and Hoot and other family favourites from ABC for Kids. Episodes *Yo Gabba Gabba - Band *Rastamouse - Rapper's Block *Smail Potatoes - I’m a Little Raindrop *Postman Pat - A Disco Machine *Sesame Street - Drums *Play School - Putting On A Show ABC For Kids - Best Bites Description Here's a taste of your favourite ABC for Kids show all on one DVD. Have fun with Thomas, Mister Maker, Grandpa and Jason plus many more including Mike the Knight for the first time on DVD! Episodes *'Thomas & Friends - Slippy Sodor' *Mister Maker *Mike the Knight - The Smiley Treasure *Play School - Munch and Crunch *Grandpa in My Pocket - Miss Smiley's Strawberry Surprise *Guess How Much I Love You - I Want to Fly ABC For Kids Story Time Description It's time for a story with your ABC For Kids friends! This compilation brings together fairytale fun and magical mysteries you are sure to enjoy! Episodes *Bananas In Pyjamas - The Genie Bananas *Play School - Once Upon a Time *Yo Gabba Gabba - Fairytale *The WotWots - Gnome Sweet Gnome *Angelina Ballerina - Angelina and the Giant *Small Potatoes - The Small Potatoes Waltz ABC For Kids Fun In The Sun Description The sun is shining so it\'s the perfect time to get outdoors and have some fun. Join some of your ABC for Kids friends as they have all sorts of adventures in the great outdoors. Episodes *Play School - Seasons Monday *Fireman Sam - Sausages Versus Shrimps *The Wot Wots - Wot a Grommet *Waybuloo - Dry Garden *Rastamouse - No Fix Fats *Octonauts - Albino Humpback Whale. ABC For Kids Furry Friends Description Join in on the fun with creatures great and small in this special DVD from ABC For Kids. Find out about all things animal with B1 and B2, the Play School team and many others. Episodes *Bananas In Pyjamas - Turtle Trouble *Mister Maker's Crazy Makes *Play School - Pets *Grandpa In My Pocket - Beowulf the Brilliant *Babar and the Adventures of Badou - Dino Egg/Stone Stealer *Angelina Ballerina - The Pet Sitter Giggle and Hoot - Twinklify The Night Description Join Jimmy Giggle and Hoot with their new pal Hootabelle as they twinklify the night. Includes episodes from some of your favourite ABC for Kids friends. Episodes *Bananas in Pyjamas – Rat’s Movie Night *Little Princess – I Want a Sleepover *Play School – Up *Small Potatoes – Imagination *Waybuloo – Den for Ten *Guess How Much I Love You – Bedtime Story ABC For Kids - Playtime! Description Playtime is here and your favourite ABC for Kids friends are here to join in on the fun. Episodes *Play School - Fun and Games *'Thomas & Friends - Happy Hiro' *Bananas in Pyjamas - Rat's Fun World *Peter Rabbit - The Tale of the Secret Treehouse *Gaspard and Lisa - Best Friends Puppet Show Giggle and Hoot - Present Gigglepaws and Pals Description Gigglepaws is Hootabelle’s very own little cat. Gigglepaws loves doing magic, playing hide and seek and going on all sorts of adventures with her Giggle and Hoot Friends. ABC For Kids - Counting 1, 2, 3 Description Have fun with numbers and counting in this collection of episodes from ABC for Kids. Episodes *Peg + Cat - The Three Bears Problem *Play School - Shapes *'Thomas & Friends - Double Trouble' *Bananas in Pyjamas - The Secret Ingredient *Hoopla Doopla - Bop And The Clock *Sesame Street Elmo The Musical - Pizza ABC For Kids Get Up and Dance! Description Dance to the beat of the ABC For Kids drum with this collection of toe-tapping, tutu-twirling episodes. Episodes *Yo Gabba Gabba - Dance *Small Potatoes - I Love to Dance the Flamenco *Angelina Ballerina - Angelina and her Parent's Dance Lessons *Timmy Time - Ballerina Timmy *Bananas In Pyjamas - The Song *Play School – Shake, Rattle and Roll ABC Kids - Farmyard Friends Description Down on the farm today are lots of your ABC KIDS' friends where they discover the wonders of animals with fur, feathers and fins! Episodes *Play School - Farms *Bing - Ducks *The Wotwots - Wot's New Pussycat *Mister Maker Comes To Town *Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood - Duckling Goes Home *'Thomas & Friends - Muddy Matters' ABC Kids - A Spring In Your Step! Description Spring into action with these outdoor adventures from ABC KIDS. Timmy and his classmates go on a trip to the seaside; Thomas has a very busy day on Sodor, while Sydney and Zip enjoy another day in Bubble Bath Bay. Episodes * Play School – Sand and Sea * Bubble Bath Bay – Buoy oh Buoy! * Timmy Time – Timmy’s Seaside Special * Hoopla Doopla – Ziggy Goes Camping * Thomas and Friends – Thomas’ Crazy Day * Toby’s Travelling Circus – Heatwave ABC Kids - Aussie Favourites Description Celebrate Australia with this collection of Aussie Favourites from ABC KIDS. Head into the bush with Play School, plus adventures with the Bananas in Pyjamas, Hoopla Doopla, Bubble Bath Bay and Boj. Episodes *Play School - In the Bush *Bananas In Pyjamas Classic - Teddy Friends *Hoopla Doopla - The Sneaky Snacker *Bubble Bath Day - Team Spirit *Boj - Giggly Rink ABC Kids - I Love You Mum Description Celebrate mothers of all kinds with ABC KIDS. Peter Rabbit teams up with his mum to protect their picnic from attack, Buddy and his siblings ride the dinosaur train to find flowers for Mother’s Day, while we sing about “My Granny” with Play School. Episodes *Play School - My Favourite Things *Peter Rabbit - The Tale of the Amazing Mum *Kazoops - Greatest Gift *Dinosaur Train - Flowers for Mum *Wanda and the Alien - Alien Rock Cakes *Pajanimals - Mum is Amazing! ABC Kids: Let's Play Episodes *Peter Rabbit - The Tale of the Flooded Burrow *Octonauts - Duck-Billed Platypus *Play School - Collections *Mister Maker's Arty Party - Circles *Sydney Sailboat - Treasure Hunt *Fireman Sam - Fiery Football CDs ABC For Kids Favourites ABC For Kids Favourites 2 The Best of ABC For Kids The Best of ABC For Kids Volume 2 ABC Kids: Let's Play Category:Australian VHS/DVD Releases